battleshipcraftgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Warships
Super Warships are only surpassed by a dedicated airbase or fortress in sheer firepower and size. Only found in VIP Level GameCenter matches, these beasts are packed with masses of high caliber guns and lots of armour. With their massive size comes almost speedboat size agility and speed thanks to speed tweaks and clever designs. Super Warship Sometimes termed as "gun barges" or barges", a super warship is predominantly large with the smallest still massing at least 400m in length and having quite a large beam. In vanilla BSC and Warship Craft, the 46cm Triple is the Main Weapon on this ships arsenal with a large amount usually exceeding the single digits in number. The Secondaries and Tertiary Armament can vary between ship builders and usually serve as an AA or as a supporting DPS source for the Main Batteries. Such weapons can include; Mk 5, Missile Tubes, VLS, AA Turrets, or even Aircraft. Construction/Design Heavy amounts of high level mission grinding i required to gain the resources required for the construction of a Super Warship, however some players have successfully "manipulated" the game to gain enough resources without grinding. The construction of these ships usually consists of a large armored hull using the 2x2 400mm and 3x2mm blocks to save percentages. Afterwards players arm their ship with their primary and secondary armament. Speed Tweaking is also a prevalent design feature among advanced ship builders as it is fairly easy to propel even a ship of this size to the 194.5 speed limit. These tweaks usually take advantage of the placement of prisms, and triangles to effectively trick the games physics engine. Propulsion for super warships usually compromise of turbines or carrier boilers hidden or protected within the ship. Alongside speed tweaking it can allow a very high acceleration rate and top speed. However the power of these ships is also its main vulnerability, should it lose its propulsion systems a smaller ship can easily out-maneuver and eventually sink a super warship crawling to a halt. The final appearance of a super warship can vary heavily from one builder to the next. Some can appear as oversized, overgunned batteships, others as flat rectangular flatops with rows of guns bristling the deck. Usage(In Game) These ships being only found in VIP level gameplay are a rarity to encounter for most players, however a VIP Level Battleship or Carrier will easily fall prey to a dedicated Super Warship Captain and can be somewhat of a one-sided battle. Super Warships are fast farming tools assuming you have the resources to make one in the first place. Battling a Super Warship with one another is quite a interesting bout, while still taking into account the power and design of both vessels a fight can easily go either way with a sailors aim and strategy taking a prime point. Usage(Roleplay) Essential to any competitive Navy's surface fleet, they are usually the main force when launching attacks and battles on the surface. They can act as meat shields and provide high amounts of firepower to any engagement. Before the coming of "Flying Ships" and fortresses (which they still preside over somewhat) they were the largest and heaviest vessels employed. The deployment of Super Warships should be used with precise judgement as a fleet with little to no Super Warships left can be severely hindered when it comes to the defense or attack of another. Treat these craft as capital ships, they are highly valuable if sunk and when deployed and should be treated as such.